Ian's Nightmare
by Lirin Sama
Summary: in order to save money, Ian's family sends him to the Abbey for a little while, but the chibi has a bad feeling that his mother doesn't listen to. now he's stuck in a living nightmare. warning: mentioned rape, character death


**Lirin: **this is just a little something i came up simply cause i hate Ian's bitbeast.

**Warning:** character death, mention of rape, and a kind Boris

* * *

**Ian's Nightmare**

"Mama?" a short 6yr boy with dark storm purple hair looked at at the woman who was holding his hand. They were standing in front of a cold looking brick building with a high fence with barbed wire running along the top. The boy shivered with fright looking at the place.

"I'm sorry sweetie" the woman kneed next to him and wrapped him in a hug. "But I'm afraid I have to leave you here for a little while."

"B-but why? I don't like the look of this place" he complained into her soft puffy jacket. "It scares me."

"Oh Ian" her heart broke as he tighten her hug. "This place isn't that bad. And Mr. Boris is actually very kind. He's agreed to let you stay without expecting payment right away. And you'll be able to play that spinning top game you like so much."

Ian turned his head so he could look at the place again. It just doesn't look like what his mother said would be true. Or at least most of what she said wasn't right.

The woman released her son and walked over to the buzzer on the gate wall.

"**Hello"** a voice said through the device.

"Ah, yes, hello, I'm here to see Mr. Boris, I have Ian" the woman replied to the person.

A loud buzzing sound soon filled their ears and the gate swung open for them to enter.

"Do I have to go?" Ian cried as he stood his ground.

Again his mother bent down and hugged him. "Yes my dear baby. But this will only be for a little while, until your father and I can save up enough money so we can provide for you like we should be able to."

"But I don't care if I can't get what I want. Mama I want to stay with you and Papa."

"Please Ian, I know that this will be hard. But we have to, so please just come."

Ian sadly nodded as he was released from the warm embrace and lead by the hand to the brick building. The door opened as they approached and they were greeted by a man with purple hair, similar to Ian's and he had red tinted goggles covering his eyes.

"Ah, hello again Mrs. Papov" Boris shook her hand before removing his goggles to reveal his olive green eyes. "And you must be young Ian, it's a pleasure to meet you" Boris was smiling as he stuck his hand out for the boy to shake.

Ian looked up at his mother and she could see the fear and uncertainty in his red eyes. But still she gave him a reassuring gaze and nodded for him to take the man's hand. Slowly Ian reached out to take the man's hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too" Ian whispered and looked down at the floor. He couldn't look Boris in the eye. He was just getting a sicklying back feeling about the man and wanted to run, but his mother asked that he do this so he would.

Boris soon broke the shake and turned to face Mrs. Papov. "So shall we get to business?" he asked in a kind tone. Ian noticed he struggled a bit to do this.

"Yes of course. Ian come along dear."

Boris led the way through the labyrinth like corridors to his office. Ian looked around as he walked behind the adults. He wanted to remember all the turns he made so he could run away as soon as he got a chance. The further he went in the worse a feeling he was getting about being here and with Boris.

"Here we are" Boris announced and opened the door to his office. He walked forward to his desk with Mrs. Papov behind him and Ian just stood in the door way looking around. The room was simple. The back wall had a couple of windows over looking the outside field and wall and in front of that was a medium oak desk with a high back leather chair on one side and two harder wooden chairs for Boris's visitors. The right wall was blocked off with a giant bookshelf filled with books and pictures of young bladers at previous tournaments. The left was was less decorative as it only had a few painting and a grandfather clock slowly ticking the seconds away.

"Ian come sit" he mother finally said.

"Yes, mama" he mumbled and took a seat on the wooden chair left opened. His feet were left dangling off the edge cause he was too short to reach the hard cement floor.

"Mr. Boris, I'd like to thank you so much for doing this again. It means so much to my husband and I that our little Ian will be well taken care of."

Boris gave the woman a warm, forced smile. "Please, this is my pleasure. I do so hate to see the youth of our believed country suffering. Now Ian," he turned his attention to the midget swinging his legs, "would you like a tour of where you'll be living for a little while."

Ian shivered as the man gave him a 'creepy' smile. "Sure" he replied hoping off the chair. _'Anything that gets me away from you creep' _ he thought.

Boris hit a button under his desk and soon a knock was heard on his door. "Enter" he called and in came a tall buff man wearing a uniform. "Ah Jack, I need you to show this boy around the place. Give him the normal tour. And start with the cafeteria since it is nearing lunch time and I'm sure Ian here must be getting hungry."

Jack nodded and opened the door waiting for Ian to walk out. The door slammed behind them. Mrs. Papov's bright indigo eyes watched her son's back disappear and a small tear rolled from her eye.

"Having regrets already?" Boris asked in a somewhat caring tone.

She wiped the tear from her eye before looking back it him. "No, I was just thinking that the house will be quiet without him there, but this will be for the best for him. Now is there anything, anything at all that I can do to thank you for this?"

Boris's caring expression melted away into his usually maniacal grin that scared everyone. "I think I can think of something" he got off his chair and walked around the desk to lean close to her ear. "After all you are or are soon to be a widow my dear. And my bed does get very cold at night."

Mrs. Papov shivered as her ear was nipped with ruff teeth. Her breath caught in her throat as wondering hands slid up her shirt and fondled her bosom and lips greedily sucked at her neck.

"It's good that you're scared, cause it means that you'll be a true screamer and I haven't had one of those in a long while."

"Please" she whispered and tears streamed out her eyes "don't do this. There must be something else I can do?"

"But nothing would be as pleasing as you in my bed tonight" he tightly squeezed one of her breasts causing her to gasp. "But before that I think you could use a little nap. After all it won't be right to abuse a woman how just lost her husband and will possibly never see her son again. Oh don't worry, Ian will live, he seems like a strong young boy and will do will in my training academy. So how about that nap?" Boris let her go and went back around his desk. Mrs. Papov was too scared to move as Boris opened a drew and pulled out a small silver needle. "Here you go" he stuck the needle in her neck and soon she was slumping forward on the desk sleeping.

**XxXxXx**

After the tour, Ian was brought to a smallish room where a bed stood in one corner with a nightstand and lamp next to it. The sheets and blankets were thin and worn and the pillow flat, but better then nothing. One the wall that the door was on also stood a lone dresser with three draws, which Ian could only reach the bottom two, not like he had enough clothes to fill all three draws. The only window was high up on the wall facing the north. And the bathroom was down the hall on the left.

"Welcome home kid, get used to being here" Jack said as he closed Ian in his small room.

In the semi-darkness, the window giving little light to the place, Ian wondered over to the bed to curl up in a ball crying. He didn't get why his mom made him come here. He was happy at home, even if he didn't get to have things that other kids his age got. That didn't matter to him as long as his mama and papa were there to hug him.

Ian soon found himself dozing off as he cried. He hugged he pillow as he eyes finally closed thanks to the emotional draining day.

**XxXxXx**

Ian woke to rain pelting his small window. The harsh wind whistling outside make his room seem colder then before as he shivered and wrapped his blankets around him. He hugged the pillow tighter hoping that the storm didn't get worse. He was never good when a thunder and lighting storm was raging.

He whimpered as he saw a bit of light flash in his room before disappearing. His fear was right, the storm was what he always dreaded. More whimpers passed his lips as the thunder boomed outside causing his window to rattle in its place.

"Mama" he choked as he watched the light come and go in his room. He cried hard, but no one came to see what was wrong. So he had to go out and find someone to help him get through this, it was the only way for him to be comfortable.

Slowly he slipped from the bed onto his shaking legs holding is nightstand for support. The lamp shook as he gripped the table tighter when more thunder banged. It was a horrible storm, and to say he was a bit scared would be the understatement of the year.

Lighting flashed again and Ian saw where the door was. He carefully began walking to it, though his shaking legs make the simple task hard. But soon enough he found himself at the wood rectangle opening it to reveal a dark hallway. All the lights were off. He whimpered again, but left his room and walked along the wall trying to find someone, or have someone find him.

Ten minutes had passed and all he had found were locked doors. It was like this place was now soulless despite all the boys and girls he saw during lunch.

"Mama" he cried again and slumped down the wall and brought his knees to his chest and hid his head there. There he finally caved and let all his tears fall since his situation was hopeless. His parents had left him in this place of coldness, and no one cared here that he was scared. So he sat on the floor and cried his heard out with silent tears.

It was in this woeful silence that he finally heard a noise. It was a muffled cry, a cry from a voice he knew. It was his mother, and not too far away if he was hearing right. So with a new sense of hope and enthusiasm, Ian got off the floor and wiped his tears away and ran to where he thought he heard the muffled cry.

Slowly he reached his small hand up to the knob and give it a test turn, there was no resistance, so he cautiously turned it until it opened.

"Mama?" he called as the door slowly swung opened. Slowly a brightly light, well decorated room was revealed. He was amazed as all the fine furniture gathered in one place, that was until a four posted bed was revealed.

Ian let out a loud gasp as he saw his mother laying naked on the bed covered in her own blood. Boris, who was also naked, laid on his side next to her, his wee wee looked to be covered in blood too, and something white that Ian had no idea what it was. But at the moment that didn't matter, since the man his mother was trusting with caring for him was slicing her apart with a sharp knife. Each cut seemed to go deeper and deeper and her screams grew louder and louder as blood gushed from the cuts.

"Stop it!" he cried and flung himself at Boris. "Stop hurting my Mama!"

Ian had miscalculated his attack, and when he landed on Boris's arm the knife dug into his mother's chest, right though her heart. Boris looked down and grinned. "Good job boy, you just killed your very own mother. And now I have nothing to keep my bed warm. I will give you five seconds to run before I let you join her in Hell."

Ian looked down at his paling mother and whimpered. He didn't mean for that to happen, but it did and now he had to pay for his sin. More whimpers escaped as he ran from the room, his mother's blood splattered on his clothes. He ran until he found his room, which was still getting light up by the lighting, not like he cared about that anymore.

He slammed the door shut and ran to his bed hiding under the covers. His loud sobs drowned out the thunder when he rumbled and rattled his window. He wanted this nightmare to end. After an hour he had finally cried himself to sleep, preying that when he woke up he'd been at home on his soft bed instead of the hard lump he was on now.

**XxXxXx**

Morning come earlier then Ian thought. He groaned when he rolled over and found that he shirt was sticking to him for no reason. He looked down at it and saw some red spots covering the white material. It was then that he remembered what happened last night. He cried some more until what had woken him in the first place came back. Someone was banging hard on his door. He wiped his tears and walked over to where the banging was coming from and opened it. Standing there was a tall blonde that didn't look friendly at all.

"Get ready new kid" the blonde said in a gruff voice. "Boris starts training early and doesn't like tardiness."

It was then that everything completely dawned on Ian. He was going to be in this hellish nightmare for the rest of his life. And every time he closed his eyes, he'd end up seeing his mother's dying body staring blankly up at him with her mouth opened in a wide 'O' shape. This was his life, a living nightmare and the Boogie Monster's name was Boris.

On the plus side, he wasn't worried about storms anymore.

* * *

**Lirin:**that's all guys.

**Ian:** you're a bitch Lirin! how could you do that to my Mama and Papa?

**Lirin:** simply cause i could midget. now get out of here or make the request.

**Ian:** if anyone wanted me to get revenge please review. or even if you don't want me to then still review, we like hearing your thoughts about our stories. thanks


End file.
